Control
by Miharu-chan2
Summary: Ever wonder how Lucius became a Death Eater? Part 2 uploaded. Please R&R.
1. Ruben

Control - 1/2

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?  I don't own anything but the plot and Lucius' father's name because we don't know what his name is yet, and we may never so I just gave him one.  Yeah.  I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or Linkin Park.

Warnings: Control and abuse. O.o

**

there's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
consuming/confusing  
this lack of self-control i fear is never ending  
controlling/i can't seem  
  
to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
i've felt this way before  
so insecure

'Crawling' by Linkin Park

**

The elder Malfoy stared down at his son, "Tonight, Lucius, is the night you will join me in power beside the Dark Lord – beside Voldemort – tonight is the night you will become a Death Eater."

Lucius looked at his father in disbelief.  Himself a Death Eater?  Impossible! "I-I won't become one, father."

"You will." Ruben raised his voice slightly.

"No, father, I don't want to be like you."

"You can't deny who you are!"  Ruben was quickly growing angry at his son's refusal.  "You are a Malfoy!  A Slytherin!  You can't deny who you are!  What you are destined to become!"

"I will not become a mindless servant!"

Ruben drew back his hand and struck his son across the face.  Lucius' hand went up to his bruised cheek as his father stated almost too calmly, "Don't ever talk back to me.  You will live to regret it next time."

Lucius glared at his father for a moment before turning around and just walked away.  Ruben smirked, pulled out his wand and muttered.

"_Imperio_."

Lucius' body stiffened suddenly then relaxed feeling wonderful, glad he didn't have to think for himself.

"Come son, we must prepare you for tonight."

"Yes father." Lucius turned to face his father his eyes completely unfocused and blank.  Obediently he followed his father.

But, something crept up in the back of his mind, a voice that said:

_I don't want to._

**

tbc


	2. Voldemort

Control 2/2

**

discomfort,endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
distracting/reacting  
against my will i stand beside my own reflection  
it's haunting how i can't seem...

to find myself again  
my walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and i'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
i've felt this way before  
so insecure

'Crawling' by Linkin Park

**

_No!  I don't want to do this!_

A tall figure stood in the moonlight with his hands held in the air, suddenly there was a cold, dark voice cut through the air.  "Tonight… is a very special night."  The man turned towards his fellow Death Eaters who had their sons and daughters.  Each and everyone of the current Death Eaters stood there, hidden behind their masks, patiently while their children flinched when the Dark Lord looked at them.  "Quite a few we have here tonight, but who is worthy enough – loyal enough to become one of us?  The people who should be in power of all wizards and witches.  The people who should rid this world of those with filthy blood running through their veins."  He paused for a moment and looked over the 'new comers' to his clan, he looked over young Crabbe, Goyle, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy just to name a few.  "Very soon we will have that power."

_Get me out don't make me._

"Lift your masks we have no need to hide ourselves, there is no one out here we need to hide from."  As the Death Eaters lowered their hoods, Voldemort's eyes became fixated on Ruben and Lucius.  Unlike the other children Lucius did not flinch when Voldemort's piercing eyes fell upon him.

_Please, go away._

The voice echoed in Lucius' mind, only this time it was getting louder.

"Are you so sure?  Are you positive that the boy will be faithful only to us?"

Ruben grinned, "No completely but he isn't that hard to control.  He needs a bit of direction and we will be the ones to point him the correct way."

"If he were to break free of your control…"

"He is weak, my Lord.  His high emotions make it easy for anyone to control him.  We can break him, corrupt him.  We could do anything we wanted to do with him because he is so easy to control."

Voldemort smiled sadistically, "Well then perhaps we should prepare him before he breaks of your control."

"Yes my Lord."  Ruben looked to his son, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, father."

No… 

"Roll up his sleeve."  Voldemort commanded as he pulled out his wand from his black robes.

Ruben obeyed his Lord and rolled up Lucius' sleeve on his right arm.

_Please don't._

_How can I stop it?_  Lucius decided to ask the voice.

_Fight it._

How? 

_Love, such a powerful emotion that not even evil can touch it._

The top of Voldemort's wand wad glowing red, about the same color as his eyes, "My fellow Death Eaters." Voldemort said, they all turned to face him. Ruben and Lucius.  "I would like to introduce our first new member, Lucius Malfoy."  The Death Eaters stared. "First the skull to represent what we stand for – death."

The voice in Lucius' head quieted down, now it was his voice speaking.

Stop it! 

Voldemort continued on.  "And the snake to represent Salazar Slytherin."  He smirked at his masterpiece that was now burned into Lucius' skin.  The smirk wasn't long lived because Lucius' suddenly cried out.

"Stop it!"

But it was too late.  He was already part of them; he was already a Death Eater.

**

end


End file.
